umbrella
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Bubbles mantenía una relación secreta con Boomer, puesto que la sociedad no estaba preparada para afrontar la relación entre una heroína y un simple delincuente, o eso creían ambos. Las fiestas de fin de año están haciendo de las suyas con el tiempo de cada uno, y si bien querían amarse, todo debían hacerlo entre cuatro paredes, porque no tienen permitido hacerlo libremente.


Song fic. One shot. Feliz cumpleaños, Fer.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD.

**Basado en:** "Umbrella", de Rihanna.

* * *

**I**

"WE'LL NEVER BE WORLDS APART"

Bubbles revolvía su té con frutos rojos solo como una forma de mantenerse en el mundo real mientras su mente se dedicaba a viajar por los recónditos lugares que le permitía. El reloj que estaba en lo alto de la pared de la cocina, a un costado del refrigerador, marcaría pronto las ocho de la mañana en punto, por lo que ya debería estar preparándose para la conferencia de prensa que está pensada a realizarse a las nueve y media en la alcaldía.

Dejó la cuchara a un lado y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, suspiró pesadamente y luego sacudió su cabeza para poder despertar definitivamente. Dio unas leves palmaditas en sus mejillas y tomó la taza para poder dar un sorbo a su bebida caliente. _Delicioso_, así podía describir el sabor de aquel té, y _tranquilo_, el ambiente que la envolvía en ese momento.

Al escuchar que su pan tostado ya estaba listo, se puso de pie y los tomó para luego colocarlos sobre un plato y llevarlo hasta la mesa, donde esperaba comerlos acompañados de una mermelada de frutas tropicales. Por un momento, pensó en que debería poner a tostar otras rebanadas de pan, pero no sabía si _él_ se levantaría tan temprano el día de hoy.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las ocho, ya no podía perder más tiempo, no _debía_ perder más tiempo, todavía le faltaba terminar de vestirse y regar sus pequeñas plantas antes de salir. Las temperaturas ya estaban bajando, diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que debía ir pensando en alguna forma de cuidar sus preciadas plantas para que no sufrieran ningún tipo de daño.

De sus pensamientos la sacó el chirrido que hacía la puerta de su habitación cuando se abría, ella tenía una tostada todavía en su boca al momento en que aquel chico ingresa a la cocina secando el resto de agua que había quedado alrededor de su boca luego de haber lavado sus dientes. El cabello rubio alborotado y esos ojos de un azul intenso que siempre la recibían para el primer momento del día con un cálido "buenos días" hicieron aparición acompañados de una aura tan cálida que contrarrestaba el frío que estaba haciendo afuera de ese departamento.

–Buenos días, bonita –dijo Boomer acercándose a Bubbles.

–Buenos días, bebé.

Se limpió el resto de migas que pudieron haber quedado alrededor de su boca y besó los labios de su novio, sintiéndose dichosa de poder compartir pequeños momentos con él antes de empezar la agotadora y desgarradora vida laboral.

.

.

.

La conferencia terminó sin precedentes, los asistentes agradecieron los mensajes bienintencionados y deseosos por un buen día de Acción de Gracias que se celebraría en un par de días más. Bubbles sonreía al igual que sus hermanas mientras esperaban al llamado del coordinador para que dejaran el podio y pudieran irse de ahí.

Quería irse, quería irse, necesitaba irse, necesitaba estar en su casa, detestaba dar conferencias de prensa, incluso cuando solo consistía en dar un mensaje esperanzador, sin embargo quería alejarse de ese ambiente lo más pronto posible, simplemente porque después vendría una conversación con sus hermanas con respecto al día de Acción de gracias y… y la verdad es que no quería pasarlo junto a su familia.

No malentiendan a Bubbles, ella adora a su familia, de verdad que lo hace, sin embargo, sabe muy bien la opinión que mantienen ellos con respecto a su relación con _el delincuente de_ Boomer: es ridícula, no funcionará. La razón por la que Bubbles tiene miedo de decir públicamente que está en una relación con el _excriminal_ es el nulo apoyo que le brindó su familia, lo que supone es el principal sustento para una persona.

–Por aquí, por favor –dijo el calvo coordinador cuando las tres hermanas bajaban del podio, conduciéndolas a los vestidores donde se hubieron preparado para salir.

–No hay nada más en nuestra agenda, ¿verdad? –preguntó una agotada Buttercup echando su melena hacia atrás antes de estirar sus brazos.

–Por hoy, no –respondió Blossom, quien era la que lideraba la salida–. Pero mañana iremos a ver al Profesor, quiero que coordinemos la cena de Acción de Gracias.

Bubbles se tensó por un momento, pero trató de disimular el cierto malestar que aquella idea dicha por su hermana mayor le había provocado. Quería pasar Acción de Gracias con todos los que ama, pero sabía que no podría tenerlos a todos en el mismo espacio: si quiere pasarlo con Boomer, su familia no la dejaría asistir con él; si quisiera pasarlo con su familia, Boomer tendría que pasar a segundo plano y recibir un simple texto de felicitaciones.

Bien podría ser que ella pasara un _desayuno_ de Acción de Gracias, y el resto con su familia, pero sabía que no sería lo mismo, porque después tardaría mucho en irse a casa con su padre y hermanas… Y no quería estar corriendo de lado a lado ni tampoco dar explicaciones de mierda.

–¿A qué hora sería eso? –preguntó Buttercup trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

–¿A la hora del té? –sugirió Blossom con un atisbo de duda–. Pienso que sería una instancia ideal, el té siempre ha sido nuestro momento de unión para planificar eventos, ha sido así desde que éramos niñas.

–Decidan ustedes –dijo Bubbles–, luego me avisan, ¿sí? Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión con los dirigentes de la campaña que estoy encabezando –les sonrió–. Yo aceptaré cualquier hora que decidan.

Blossom le sonrió cálidamente mientras que Buttercup asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermana menor. Bubbles, sin decir ninguna palabra más, dejó el recinto, a paso rápido evitando cualquier contacto con la prensa que siempre se quedaba a las afueras esperando por algún comentario extra o simplemente alimentar algún tipo de chisme.

.

.

.

En su departamento, notó que Boomer ya no estaba, y eso le dio algo de tristeza. Fue hasta la cocina para beber un vaso de agua antes de ponerse a cocinar el almuerzo, y notó que la loza ya estaba lavada, a un lado estaba el tofu marinado –que había olvidado marinar– y una nota sobre la tapa que decía:

"El tofu sin marinar es asqueroso, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe. El que diga lo contrario no es de este mundo. Espero haya adoptado un buen sabor. Ten un lindo día, llámame cuando estés libre. Te amo –Boomer."

Llevó la nota hasta sus labios y sonrió, al cabo de unos segundos, dobló la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Volvió a mirar la fuente del tofu, rio un poco y se dispuso a cocinar.

–Y pensar que solíamos vernos en callejones –murmuró para sí misma.

Luego de calentar el aceite de sésamo, echó el tofu y sintió el olor llenar sus fosas nasales. Su celular comenzó a sonar, le bajó la llama a la cocina y fue por su celular para responder la llamada. Leer su nombre… inevitablemente la hacía querer sonreír, y solo podía hacerlo cuando se encontraba sola.

–¿Aló?

–_Disculpa por llamarte _–se escuchaba el ruido de ambiente de la calle–_, pero es que acabo de pasar por la alcaldía y…_

–No te disculpes –interrumpió ella–, de hecho llegué hace unos minutos, estoy cocinando el tofu. Pensaba llamarte luego de que estuviera listo y lo dejase reposar antes de comer.

–_Oh, vale, vale. ¿Cómo te fue?_

Y empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles cómo estuvo todo, desde el saludo, las preguntas poco elaboradas de los periodistas, así como también el oso que se mandó Buttercup al escupir agua cuando le preguntaron si tenía pareja –como si eso fuera un tema de suma relevancia e importancia en su labor como heroína y motivadora. Sus conversaciones con Boomer estaban cargadas de esa sensación de querer escucharse mutuamente, sin interrupciones innecesarias.

–Es posible que hoy reciba noticias sobre el fin de la campaña animalista –suspiró y luego procedió a revolver el tofu–. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya no debería comer tofu, la soya es perjudicial para el medioambiente.

–_Un paso a la vez, ¿vale? De todas formas, ese tofu que estás cocinando era lo último que quedaba. Espero que tu campaña haya tenido el éxito que merece, sé muy bien que trabajaste más duro que nadie para llevarla a cabo._

–Gracias… Tu apoyo fue fundamental.

–_Hice lo que debe hacer cualquier novio: apoyar a su pareja. El mérito sigue siendo completamente tuyo._

–Te amo, Boomer… –murmuró.

–_Y yo a ti. Vale, tengo que volver, ¿te llamo después?_

–¿Vendrás a verme?

–_Por supuesto que sí, cuando ya se oscurezca _–suspiró aliviado–_. Qué bueno que nuestros encuentros ya no son en callejones._

–Te espero para cenar.

–_Uhm…_

–Respetaré si quieres comer carne.

–_¡Prometo que la dejaré paulatinamente!_

–Tranquilo, jamás te obligaré a hacer nada… Solo venir a verme esta noche.

–_Te amo_ –canturreó.

–Te amo –y colgó–. Oh, hacía tiempo no recordaba esos callejones…

.

.

.

Miró el reloj de la sala, marcaba las diez de la noche en punto, y estaba en la quinta llamada de la noche, la séptima del día, no sabía que odiaba las llamadas telefónicas hasta que tuvo que enfrentar esas extensas y tediosas llamadas.

Ya había pasado un día desde la conferencia, y había ido a visitar al Profesor junto a sus hermanas, tomaron el té y asignaron un plato cada una para llevar al almuerzo/cena –y es que sí, a las tres hermanas les gustaba comer en esas fechas, más de lo "saludable". Habría sido una tarde familiar tranquila, de no ser por la repentina llamada de Robin, su colega dirigente en la campaña animalista para comunicarle que ya entró en la Cámara de Legisladores la iniciativa de resguardo y cuidado de los animales domésticos, la ley por la que iniciaron la campaña.

Medios de comunicación fueron los primeros en comunicarse con ella –obviamente, después de Robin– para pedirle que hablase con ellos, les diera un poco de su tiempo para la realización de alguna entrevista, o saber sus primeras impresiones con respecto de los logros. No concretó ninguna reunión, por respeto a sus ideales, es decir, los medios de comunicación no son muy aliados de los cambios, que digamos, así que concretar alguna oferta para hablar _exclusivamente_ era un imposible rotundo.

–Lo siento, señor Hopper –dijo cuando el hombre logró callarse–, pero de momento no daré ninguna declaración. Gracias por su tiempo para realizar la llamada y todo lo que dijo para tratar de convencerme –rio un poco–, pero mi respuesta es negativa. Hasta luego.

–_Hasta luego_ –dijo de mala gana, y eso le importaba a Bubbles una mierda.

Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y fue a prepararse un té antes de poder leer relajadamente y dormir, dormir de la forma más placentera posible. En la cocina escuchó el _ringtone_ que emitía su móvil cuando un mensaje o alguna notificación de redes sociales llegaba. Bufó y rodó los ojos, había olvidado dejarlo en _silencio_, necesitaba alejarse un poco de las redes sociales, y si no se trataba de alguna llamada de Boomer o sus hermanas, no quería contestar ni revisar.

Con su taza de té lista, apagó todas las luces y se dirigió a su habitación. Solo con la luz de la mesa de noche encendida, tomó su celular y, sin revisar nada, lo colocó en silencio. Dejó la taza en la mesa de noche, se acomodó y empezó a leer aquel libro de Baudelaire que le recomendó Buttercup hace un par de semanas atrás.

Luego de diez páginas, sintió que el sueño estaba acabando con ella. Ya no le quedaba té, hizo una mueca de disgusto y prosiguió a marcar la página donde había quedado con aquel clip con una de goma en la punta visible. Dejó el libro en la mesa y tomó su móvil para reprogramar su alarma, cuando se dio cuenta de que, entre las notificaciones de _twitter_ e _instagram_, un mensaje aparecía.

Era un mensaje de Boomer.

**Boomer** – 10:33pm

"Hermosa! ACABO DE ENTERARME DE LAS NOTICIAS DE TU CAMPAÑA. Posiblemente estés siendo atacada por llamadas y todo eso, cuando intenté llamarte me envió al buzón de voz"

"Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti!"

"Sabía que todos tus esfuerzos rendirían los frutos esperados"

"Eres increíble, Bubbles, la mejor"

"Descansa, te lo mereces"

"Te amo mucho, hermosa"

Bubbles estrechó su teléfono con sus dedos, lo dejó de lado y tomó su almohada para cubrir su rostro, dejando salir así las lágrimas que se habían acumulado conforme leía los mensajes que le envió Boomer.

–Por qué solo _yo_ debo conocer cómo realmente es él –se preguntaba mientras lloraba por lo bajo–. Por qué el resto del mundo no puede darse cuenta de que se equivoca… Boomer no es malo, no es un delincuente…

.

**II**

"TOOK AN OATH AND I'M A STICK IT OUT 'TIL THE END"

–Robin es la que se encargará de eso –murmuraba Bubbles a través de la línea.

–_Ah… ¿Y por qué tú no? _–preguntó Boomer.

–No quiero que se me relacione tan directamente con la prensa –bufó por lo bajo–. Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con ellos, si no estoy con mis hermanas, no tengo por qué hablar con ellos.

–_Vale… Oye, hermosa, quería hacerte una pregunta._

–Dime –miró hacia atrás, checando que nadie se estuviera acercando.

–_¿Quieres salir conmigo a cenar el sábado? _

Bubbles guardó silencio, cubrió su boca para ocultar su sonrisa y evidente emoción que sintió al respecto. Aclaró su garganta para hacerle saber que seguía en la línea, Boomer por su parte emitió una pequeña risa, ya que conocía lo suficiente a Bubbles como para saber que en ese momento ella estaba nerviosa.

–_Supongo que la respuesta es sí_ –dijo el chico.

–Dalo por hecho… Nos veremos el sábado.

–¿Con quién?

Al escuchar la voz de Blossom, Bubbles se tensó, pero al menos no se sobresaltó. Como si no estuviera nerviosa, giró sobre sus talones para ver a su hermana saliendo al patio trasero con una taza de té que colocaría sobre la mesa que ahí se encontraba.

–Te comunico con más detalle la reunión en un momento –intentó zafar.

–_Oh, okay, entiendo. Te amo._

–Sí, sí, nos comunicamos… Yo también te agradezco tu tiempo… Adiós –y colgó.

Blossom estaba sentada, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia un lado y ambas manos sosteniendo su taza de té. No había ningún atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, y todo era porque estaba esperando respuestas, y Bubbles sabía que habría grandes consecuencias si le decía que se trataba de una llamada de Boomer.

He olvidado decirles que la familia Utonium cree que Bubbles y Boomer terminaron su "aventura" hace más de un año, y claro, no era así. Bubbles les ha mentido en su propia cara durante todo este tiempo, pero si le preguntaran si se arrepiente de hacerlo la respuesta sería afirmativa, solo porque está convencida de que no debería ocultar su relación ni hacerle daño a su novio incluso si él dice que no sufre con esa situación.

–¿Hace cuánto llegaste? –le preguntó Bubbles.

–Hace unos quince minutos –contestó Blossom antes de dar un sorbo a su té–. Pensé que llegarías más tarde, o bien, como Buttercup, no vendrías.

–Oh, ¿no vendrá?

–¿Con quién hablabas? –insistió la pelirroja.

–Nadie importante.

–¿Segura?

–Muy segura.

–Entonces por qué no me dices con quién hablabas. Anda, el nombre.

Bubbles rodó los ojos y bufó para expresar su molestia. Caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas, dejó su móvil sobre la mesa y le devolvió la desafiante mirada a su hermana _mayor_.

–¿Recuerdas a Zach? ¿Mi compañero de Ética en la universidad?

–Sí –dijo Blossom.

–Pues él, quiere coordinar una reunión con Robin y conmigo, en su universidad piensan hacer un folleto informativo sobre la campaña, los inicios y el pronto logro. Así que coordinamos una reunión el sábado, Robin también irá, si no me crees, llámala ahora y corrobora la información.

La actitud desafiante era algo que no se acostumbraba a ver en la Powerpuff azul, por lo que inevitablemente un escalofrío recorría tu espina dorsal cuando ella hablaba así y te miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear en ningún momento. Blossom, si bien no iba a flaquear, fue la primera en desviar la mirada hacia la mesa, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

–Disculpa, creo que sigo algo paranoica con… _tú sabes_.

–Mi relación que _terminó_ hace más de un año, casi dos –observó Bubbles–. Por favor, ¿tanto te carcome la conciencia el haberme presionado para terminar con Boomer?

–Ya hablamos de eso –dijo Blossom, totalmente dispuesta a terminar con el tema de conversación.

Bubbles sintió que se volvía a relajar, así que suspiró y se deslizó un poco en su asiento. Blossom volvía a darle un sorbo a su té sintiendo la penetrante mirada de la rubia sobre ella. Ninguna hablaba, pero el ambiente no estaba tenso en lo absoluto.

–El jueves –dijo Bubbles–, ¿te parece si traigo mi propia proteína? No quiero ser una molestia…

–¡Oh! ¡No, no! Tengo todo cubierto –afirmó Blossom volviendo a sonreír–, por favor, no te preocupes por la comida, ¿sí? El plato principal lo he venido pensando desde hace bastante tiempo, asimismo el de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Quiero dejar una gran impresión con mi progreso en la gastronomía.

Ambas hermanas rieron un poco, y el tema de conversación dejó de ser la llamada telefónica y se centró en las fiestas de fin de año.

.

.

.

Ese sábado, acordaron verse en un restaurante familiar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde la gente está más preocupada de sus asuntos que de ser vistos por el resto de la sociedad y presumiéndoles que se encuentran en una relación. Habían asistido a ese restaurante desde antes de que los _obligaran_ a romper, y nunca existieron rumores acerca de una vinculación entre ambos.

Ella fue la primera en llegar, tomó asiento en una de las mesas que daba a la ventana, pero al encontrarse al fondo, difícilmente podría ser vista por quien no fuera su cita. Era alrededor de las ocho, las calles ya estaban oscuras debido a que en otoño se recibía menos luz solar, el viento soplaba fuerte y era posible que hubiera empezado a caer una que otra gota de lluvia.

–Perdón por la tardanza.

Apenas se volteó a ver, recibió un beso por parte de Boomer. Se alejó de inmediato por la sorpresa, el chico rio, ya que él tampoco había planeado un beso en sus labios, pero ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de que tomase asiento frente a ella.

Como siempre, tenía el cabello rubio un tanto largo, pero acomodado hacia atrás, aunque se le escapaban mechones sobre la frente dando la impresión de flequillo. El tenerlo frente a ella, significaba que por fin su momento de relajo había llegado, un relajo en compañía de quien se ama.

Estuvieron hablando sobre el éxito de Bubbles, el reconocimiento y la pronta aprobación de la ley que respaldaría la tenencia responsable de mascotas, así como el cuidado de los animales que cumplen –lamentablemente– labores policiales o gubernamentales. Hasta que una sola frase salió de la boca de Boomer que hizo a Bubbles dejar sobre el plato su bocado de espinacas.

–Con mis hermanos logramos tener nuestro _food-truck. _Abriremos el primer día de diciembre.

Bubbles llevó ambas manos a su boca, sonrió y tomó las manos de su novio, estrechándolas como si estuviera traspasándole toda la felicidad y el orgullo que sentía en ese momento por él. No decía nada, las palabras no le salían, pero eso no importaba, Boomer era capaz de ver en la mirada de Bubbles todo lo que ella _quería_ decirle.

–Espero que vayas, quizás no a la inauguración, pero… –fue interrumpido.

Y fue interrumpido por un beso, un cálido y sorpresivo beso que Bubbles se encargó de darle, tirando hacia los lados el especiero –al menos los vasos no se derramaron. Boomer no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, puesto que el beso tampoco fue duradero. Cuando ella volvió a retomar su posición inicial, Boomer sonrió y cubrió su rostro.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Una linda chica me acaba de robar un beso! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! –bromeó.

–¡Compórtate! –rio nerviosa.

–¿Estás feliz por mí?

–Por supuesto que estoy feliz por ti… Por ti y por tus hermanos, todo su esfuerzo y superación se verá reflejado en ese proyecto.

–Gracias por siempre apoyarme –le tomó la mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

–Es lo que debo hacer, amor. Apoyarte es otra forma de amarte.

Una vez que la cena culminó, Bubbles le insistió y le insistió que se quedara a dormir con ella en el departamento, pero Boomer se negó. Ella entendía que podría estar cansado, considerando la cantidad de trámites que tuvieron, así que no lo obligó ni hizo un berrinche que, en el inicio de su relación, sí hubiera hecho.

Claramente, no contaba con que Boomer llegaría a su departamento cinco minutos después de ella, con un ramo de flores blancas y azules, además de una tarjeta de felicitaciones por el logro de su campaña.

–Solo así se logra una sorpresa –dijo después de que ella le abriera la puerta.

–Idiota… –lo jaló del cuello para besarlo.

Entraron al departamento a paso lento para no romper el beso, Boomer intentó –con éxito después de unos cuantos intentos– cerrar la puerta con el pie, Bubbles ahí fue cuando se separó de él.

–Deja las flores ahí –señaló la mesa de café–, después las admiraré con más detención.

–¿Eh?

–Boomer, quiero _estar contigo_ ahora –tomó las mejillas del chico–, después nos preocupamos de las flores.

Él hizo caso y al acercarse a la chica, ella le quitó de un solo tiro la chaqueta. Boomer la tomó por la cintura, de un solo salto ella se subió sobre él, enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Boomer. No había un frenetismo en sus acciones, pero sí había un frenesí de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Acompañando el cálido momento de ambos, la lluvia de aquel frío sábado hizo su aparición con fuerza, reconfortándolos para sentir el mutuo calor.

.

.

.

El día de Acción de Gracias estuvo repleto de cálidos momentos, desconectados de redes sociales y medios de comunicación. Era un tiempo familiar, no puede ser interrumpido por el medio social, al menos era una ley que, como familia, les gustaba respetar.

Almorzaron armoniosamente, tomaron té mientras el Profesor fumaba en su tan amada pipa que, aunque pasaran miles de años, jamás dejaría. Y al momento de la cena, justo luego del postre, el teléfono en la casa del Profesor suena, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad. Buttercup fue la que contestó, tan agresiva y molesta como solo ella podía estar.

–¡Sí! ¿Pero qué quieren? ¿Ustedes los reporteros jamás descansan?

Y luego de ello, fue que miró a Bubbles. La mirada de la chica reflejaba cierto miedo, y decepción, ninguno de los que estaba sentado a la mesa entendía algo, menos Bubbles.

Ninguno se imaginó que, al revisar redes sociales, las fotos de Bubbles de aquel pasado sábado iban a estar circulando en internet. Ella se sintió desprotegida, tuvo miedo, susto, no sabía cómo debía afrontar la situación, qué es lo que debía hacer.

Tuvo _suerte_ al notar que no se lograba distinguir el rostro de Boomer. Las fotos fueron tomadas luego de que ambos habían salido del restaurante, por lo que como Boomer estaba usando una bufanda y su chaqueta contaba con un gorro, difícilmente lograría ser reconocido… además ocultaba su característica cicatriz de la mejilla, la que se hizo en un conflicto contra las Powerpuff Girls a los diecisiete años, cortesía de Buttercup.

"¿Bubbles enamorada?"

"¿Quién es el misterioso chico con el que fue visto la PPG azul?"

Y otros más, esos enunciados estaban por los periódicos, páginas en línea, y los _hashtag_. Bubbles tenía enormes ganas de mandar todo a la mismísima mierda y decirle a todos los medios que deberían estar enfocando contingencias sociales y no su puta vida privada.

Boomer estaba enterado de la situación, pero evitaba el tema, y ese día viernes, luego de que hubieran pasado esa tensa y horrible noche de Acción de Gracias, donde ella solo pidió dormir abrazada por él, no tocaron el tema, porque él ya sabía lo que vendría, ya sabía lo que tendrían que hacer.

Ya sabía que, lo que Bubbles haría en un par de horas, sería negar su relación. Pensar en eso, le dolía como no podría imaginarlo nadie que no estuviera en sus zapatos.

–¿A qué hora harás el _live_? –preguntó él antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

–Al mediodía –respondió desanimada–. Lo haré breve, no quiero responder ningún tipo de pregunta.

–¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

Bubbles lo miró molesta, él sintió un poco de miedo, pero notó que su mirada se suavizó, un poco, luego de que ella bebiera un poco de su té de frutos rojos. Parecía ser milagrosa aquella infusión, puesto que, si bien no lo aparenta, Bubbles posee un carácter bastante fuerte pero cada vez que bebía de aquel té, se relajaba.

–Es lo que _debo_ hacer. Nadie sabe de nuestra relación y… –suspiró–. Boomer, ya hemos hablado de esto.

–Sí –agachó un poco la cabeza–, sí lo sé. Prometimos que lo haríamos público cuando ya estuviéramos hablando de un compromiso mayor.

–¿Vas a quedarte para grabarme?

–No lo creo… Si lo hago, se preguntarán quién te grabó y, ugh, no, no quiero que des ningún otro tipo de justificación falsa.

–Lo siento –se apresuró en decir–. Me duele más a mí que a ti negar nuestra relación.

–No te disculpes –dijo Boomer tomando su mano–, de verdad lo entiendo. Ya llegará el día en que no tendrás que volver a hacerlo.

Bubbles le sonrió y le estrechó la mano. Estuvieron en silencio terminando su desayuno, sin embargo, mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, Boomer debía hacer algunos deberes en conjunto con sus hermanos antes de la apertura del _food truck_.

Justo al momento en que Boomer sale, Bubbles, apoyando su celular en el florero de la mesa de café, da inicio a su _live_.

–Iré directamente al grano –empezó a decir una vez la transmisión inició y los primeros seguidores hicieron aparición–. Yo, Bubbles –tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintió su garganta apretarse al igual que su pecho–, _no tengo una relación con nadie_. Quiero dejar en claro que tomaré acciones legales contra los comentarios maliciosos y con los medios de comunicación que difundieron información de mi vida privada cuando hay un proyecto de ley en curso gracias a una campaña que lideré en conjunto con Robin Snyder…

.

.

**III**

"SO I'M GONNA LET THE RAIN POUR"

Hoy, primero de diciembre, Boomer y sus hermanos abrieron su _food truck_ que, para sorpresa de ella, se trataba de comida vegana. Por las fotos que le envió, notó que en el inicio del día, no tuvieron clientela, pero a eso de la una de la tarde, la gente empezó a llegar. Para ser el primer día, consideraron que tener doce clientes en un día era un buen número. Leer aquello le alegró el día, considerando que, desde que hizo ese _live_ en redes sociales para aclarar lo sucedido, los medios de comunicación, quizás en un arranque de ira por los dichos de ella, se han encargado de hablar de ella cada dos días de mala manera, haciendo referencia a su actitud distante que no se comparaba a la Bubbles de antaño.

Bubbles estaba paseando por los comercios que siempre se instalaban en el centro de la ciudad, en la plaza principal con sus propios negocios por la Navidad. Le gustaba pasear y de paso comprar algún tipo de adorno para su hogar. Mas cuando iba pasando pudo ir escuchando algunos comentarios entre la gente sobre el impacto del _food truck_ de "los delincuentes juveniles".

–¿Serán confiables? –escuchó que dijo una señora–. Tal vez ni siquiera lavan sus manos.

_Ugh_.

–Quizás sea otra forma de atacarnos… ¡Posiblemente le pongan algo raro a esa disque mayonesa vegana!

–El que sea comida vegana puede ser un plan, sí, definitivamente, porque poca gente es vegana, entonces nos pueden engañar fácilmente.

_Ugh_.

–Los creo capaces de hacer algo así. Es cosa de recordar cuando eran más pequeños y destrozaban toda la ciudad.

En ese momento, Bubbles se giró para ver a la robusta mujer que atendía un puesto donde abundaban los cascanueces. Rascó su nuca, no apartó la mirada de aquella mujer por unos largos segundos, pero decidió que era mejor seguir su camino y no calentarse la cabeza en un tema que no _debía_ poner en discusión. Después de todo, ella no podía defender a los Rowdyruff Boys sin ser juzgada ni ser relacionada con ellos. La gente hoy en día saca teorías descabelladas.

A ella y sus hermanas jamás las juzgaron cuando destruían la ciudad, algo que pasaba cada día, porque se trataba de una restauración de la paz, ¿o no? Como sea, a veces se pasaban en el margen de destrucción, a tal punto de que el banco se mantuvo en reparaciones por más de seis meses cuando intentaban detener a una banda delictual que iba todos los malditos días.

Pero los Rowdyruff Boys… No quería justificarlos, pero lo que ellos hacían eran rayados en las paredes, escandalosos espectáculos en las plazas; parecían más travesuras que delitos por los cuales se debiese penar con algún tiempo de presidio en una cárcel.

–No vale la pena –se dijo a sí misma–, ellos no saben ni quieren saber cómo eres de verdad, Boomer.

.

.

.

–_… hoy, en un 24 de diciembre que hizo su llegada con una lluvia suave y ligera. El pronóstico esperado para la medianoche es nevada suave, aunque para el centro de la región, en la ciudad de Townsville, la nieve caerá a eso de las tres de la madrugada. El 25 de diciembre, estará nevado todo el día, recuerden tomar sus precauciones si salen en vehículo._

–La verdad –dijo Buttercup desviando la atención del noticiero hacia ella– es que me importa un bledo si cae o no nieve. De todos modos, estaré dormida todo el día.

–Estaremos en la casa del Profesor, Blossom no te permitirá dormir –bromeó Bubbles.

Su hermana había ido de visita a su departamento, antes de ir por Blossom al centro donde estaría arreglando los vestidos que, con tanto ímpetu, insistió en mandar a hacer para las tres, ya que de una manera algo extraña, quería recrear una foto familiar de hace unos veinte años, cuando tenían cinco, casi seis.

–Ugh, tienes razón –cubrió su rostro con ambas manos–. ¡Dios! ¡Por qué la nombraste líder, Bubbles!

–No fui yo –rio la rubia–, ella se nombró la líder.

–Como sea –tomó su largo cabello negro con ambas manos y lo peinó hacia atrás–, ¿estás lista? ¿Nos vamos?

Bubbles asintió, tomó su abrigo y Buttercup hizo lo mismo con el suyo, se los colocaron y salieron del departamento de la chica, hacia el auto de la mayor camino a buscar a Blossom. Ambas sabían que la pelirroja no se había comunicado todavía con ellas para que fueran, pero considerando el tráfico y el clima, era mejor adelantarse a los hechos y salir antes.

Blossom llamó a Bubbles, a eso de las dos y media de la tarde, cuando ya se encontraban a media calle de distancia… Salieron por ella a la una, y han estado esperando en un atrancamiento enorme en la avenida principal. Buttercup ya estaba de malas y Bubbles no lo estaba solamente porque no quería que el ambiente se volviera pesado.

–Bloss –dijo Bubbles–, camina con dirección al sur, estamos frente a la librería que hay por la calle.

–_Oh, okay, voy para allá._

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo, Bubbles miró de reojo a Buttercup justo al momento en que su estómago crujió por el hambre que tenía.

–Podemos pasar a comer –dijo Bubbles–, porque si quieres que vayamos a tu casa o la de Bloss, llegaríamos como a las cinco de la tarde.

–¿Conoces un lugar donde podamos comer todas? Que esté cerca, al menos.

–Bueno… –agachó la cabeza–, sí, conozco un lugar. Lo vi en redes sociales, aunque no sé si a ustedes les guste ir para allá.

–¿Hablas del _food truck_ de tu ex? –preguntó así sin más.

–Mmm, sí, la verdad es que sí –Buttercup desvió la mirada–. Entiendo si no quieren ir, la verdad es que siento que para mí también sería algo incómodo, personal y moralmente, ¿sabes? Pero viendo cómo está este tráfico, imagino que los locales de por aquí estarán repletos.

–Le diré a Blossom que es mi idea –palpó la mano de su sorprendida hermana–, y que no ponga resistencia porque me muero de hambre y tú igual.

Al divisar a la pelirroja, Buttercup le hizo una señal con las luces del auto para que pudiera distinguirlas. Blossom trotó con dificultad bajo la lluvia y se subió en los asientos traseros, dejando con cuidado a su lado los paquetes con los vestidos.

–Por todos los cielos, es un caos esta época del año –dijo a modo de saludo.

–El consumismo en su máximo esplendor –dijo Bubbles.

–Bloss –habló Buttercup–, busqué un lugar con comida vegana para que podamos comer ahí. Encontré un lugar y no acepto un no por respuesta.

–¿Eh? –se extrañó Blossom–. Uhm, ¿vale?

–Comeremos ahí, quieras o no –sentenció Buttercup–. Bubbles, abre _maps_ y guíame hasta el _food truck_.

.

.

.

La expresión en el rostro de Blossom no era para nada amigable cuando llegaron a destino y se bajaron del auto. La lluvia había cesado, pero el frío seguía presente y el viento no parecía querer detenerse. Era posible caminar, al menos, además de que la espera para comprar en el _food truck_ no sería larga, solo había una chica de cabello oscuro y puntas violetas esperando por el pedido, o eso parecía.

–¿En serio? –dijo la pelirroja.

–No reclames, estoy muriendo de hambre –respondió Buttercup con sumo enojo–. Además, es vegano, ideal para Bubbles.

Bubbles no decía nada, solo porque había hecho contacto visual con Boomer, quien al verla con sus hermanas, sabía que no podría hablarle con familiaridad y que, quizás, debía adoptar una postura algo tensa y distante, considerando que…

–Yo las atiendo –le susurró Brick que estaba atento a la situación que se aproximaba–. Tú quédate atrás, cortando vegetales, ¡qué sé yo! –lo miró directamente a los ojos–. Déjanos esto a nosotros –miró a Butch que hablaba amenamente con la chica, esa con la que tenía una cita para el jueves, o eso alcanzó a oír–, bueno, a mí.

Boomer no respondió nada, simplemente asintió y se dio vuelta. Pudo tener la excusa de cortar en rodajas el pepino y los zucchinis que se utilizarían en los sándwiches que más se venden, la chica de puntas violetas seguía hablando tranquilamente con Butch, este se había dado cuenta de la presencia de sus antiguas archienemigas, pero ahora mismo le importaba una mierda su presencia, es decir, _Lindsay_ aceptó una cita con él, no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

–Bienvenidas a "Rowdytruck", les hago entrega de las variedad que pueden encontrar entre nuestros platos así como en las bebidas –extendió el menú hasta Buttercup, que lo recibió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de Brick.

–Gracias.

Bubbles quiso omitir comentario alguno con respecto a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía años que no veía esa pisca de interés en la mirada de su hermana, pero posiblemente se estuviera tratando de alguna malinterpretación.

Blossom estaba reacia a querer comer en aquel lugar, porque su reputación podría mancharse debido a una contradicción en su discurso público, donde aseguraba que condenaría cualquier tipo de violencia y delito, por lo que estar comprando en un local administrado por _excriminales_, era de lo peor. Pero tenía hambre, y Buttercup estaba de mal humor, por lo que su única opción era ceder. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza cruzar palabra alguna con "esos tres".

–Gracias por su compra –le dijo Brick a Bubbles, debido a que Buttercup le pidió que pagara, no se sentía cómoda como para _mirarlo _otra vez. Pero él le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, dándole con ello un gesto de complicidad.

Bubbles sonrió, agachó un poco la cabeza y se movió por la barra, pudo ver a Boomer que seguía cortando vegetales, con un pañuelo azul sobre su cabello rubio, evitando que así tuviese contacto con la comida. Verlo trabajar en ese momento se convertiría en su nuevo recuerdo favorito de él, o bueno, otro que habría de añadir a la lista.

–Rubia –escuchó la voz de Butch–, tu pedido está listo.

El chico le hizo entrega de tres bolsas de papel y una bandeja con los tres jugos de fruta que habían pedido. Bubbles se giró para pedirle ayuda a una de sus hermanas, y quien se acercó fue Buttercup, Blossom hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza negándose, así que no le quedó de otra.

–Gracias, Butch –le sonrió Bubbles, volvió a mirar a Boomer y notó que él también la estaba mirando, sonriéndole.

Con sus pedidos ya en mano, se dirigieron al automóvil, tomarían una ruta alternativa –según lo dicho por Blossom– hasta su departamento, donde podrían comer en paz y en un ambiente cálido. Claramente, con toda la velocidad que ocupaba Buttercup para conducir, sobre todo cuando tenía hambre, llegarían en menos de veinte minutos. Si se trataba de rodear la ciudad, Buttercup era una experta.

Sentada en el asiento trasero, Bubbles tomó una foto a una de las bolsas y la posteó en redes sociales:

"Probando sabores nuevos", acompañado de un corazón y el etiquetado del _food truck_.

.

.

.

Solamente a Bubbles Utonium se le olvidaría comprar las servilletas. Sí, un simple paquetes de servilletas, pero sin ellas sus hermanas estarían con caras largas toda la velada navideña, ya que si ocupaban las corrientes, no combinarían con el resto del emplatado. A pesar de todo, todavía era temprano, así que era posible encontrar una tienda abierta, para estas fechas y con la contingencia mundial por el cuidado del planeta, las servilletas de tela estarían en stock, y el color rojo o blanco, los más utilizados, estarían disponibles.

Por suerte, encontró del color rojo, y con unos diseños de copos de nieve de color dorados. Sus hermanas estarían felices y no querrían matarla, pudo sentirse aliviada por esa noche. Luego de pagar y tomarse un par de fotos con los locatarios, a quienes les había encantado recibir la visita de una de las heroínas favoritas de la ciudad, salió camino a la casa del Profesor.

No contaba con las gotas de lluvia, pero claro, en el pronóstico habían mencionado sobre este clima. No había salido con paraguas, solo con su abrigo. Le molestaba ser tan despistada, tendría que llegar a casa y secar su cabello, sus hermanas entenderían, sí, pero eso no significaba que no estaría molesta consigo misma.

–Tan tonta que soy –suspiró–. Esta Nochebuena me está resultando tediosa, además solo pude ver a Boomer mientras trabajaba. Es bastante injusto… –miró al cielo–. ¿Es porque no soy sincera?

Qué caso tenía reclamarle al cielo, las acciones de cada persona las determina uno mismo, cayó en cuenta de eso y siguió con su camino. Ya se veían menos vehículos, ya no había casi ningún transeúnte en las calles y los locales particulares se encontraban cerrando. El ambiente navideño se estaba sintiendo en el aire, y ella caminaba por las calles sin paraguas con un paquete de servilletas de tela roja.

Ahí, en la soledad que le estaba brindando la calle, así como también la tranquilidad y libertad de pensar, pudo interiorizar un montón de sentimientos encontrados y pensamientos que solo terminarían con sus ganas de romper a llorar. Se dio el lujo de llorar, de sacar todo eso que le estaba haciendo daño. Recordar que tuvo que negar a Boomer, mentirle a todo el mundo, mentirle a su familia con respecto a su relación, mentirse a sí misma al respecto, haciéndose creer que estaba bien, que podía manejar la situación.

Las luces de la ciudad se encendían y apagaban, no así las farolas del camino que se mantenían con esa luz fría tan característica para guiar el camino. Bubbles lloraba, pero trataba de darse calor con el abrigo, asimismo se abrazaba y se brindaba apoyo. De haber estado con Boomer, él la habría abrazado, de eso no hay duda alguna.

–Solo dos calles más –sollozaba al instante en que llegó a la perpendicular entre dos calles–, y llegaré, me arreglaré el cabello, me cambiaré de ropa, compartiremos y después podré hablar en paz con Boomer. Cuando todos duerman, te llamaré por teléfono, te desearé una feliz navidad y te diré lo mucho que te amo.

–¿Bubbles?

Dio un salto, se giró violentamente hacia la derecha, donde acababa de cruzar Boomer. Sí, Boomer estaba haciendo aparición en aquella Nochebuena, en aquel momento en que más estaba necesitando…

–¡No jodas! ¡De verdad eres tú! –rio Boomer–. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te imaginaba frente al espejo presumiendo que serías la más linda de la velada, recibiendo a tus familiares, qué sé yo…

–Ah… –emitió, pero luego Boomer reparó en los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, dándose cuenta.

–¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Peleaste con tus hermanas?

Boomer acercó el paraguas hacia su novia, con su mano libre tocó la mejilla de la chica pasando el pulgar por el pómulo, sintiendo húmedo en esa zona. Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba y dejaba que las gruesas lágrimas volviesen a salir por sus ojos. Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo, gesto que Boomer, algo confundido y preocupado, correspondió, con un brazo para evitar que ella se siguiera mojando.

–Te extrañé –murmuró ella en el oído de él–. Necesitaba comunicarme contigo.

–Mi niña hermosa –dijo Boomer–, también te extrañé mucho el día de hoy.

Estuvieron así abrazados un par de segundos más. Él no quería soltarla, pero tal parece que era momento de hacerlo, al menos por ahora. Se quedaron en silencio, él volvía a acariciar la mejilla de ella, y ella disfrutaba de aquel tacto en silencio.

–Es la primera vez que interactuamos aquí, en una avenida principal, en público –comentó Boomer en un susurro.

–Debería ser así siempre.

–Ya lo podremos hacer. A todo esto, gracias por la promoción que nos hiciste en redes sociales, tuvimos más clientela en la tarde, todos preguntaron si aquí vino "Bubbles de las PPG" –rio.

–No es nada. Sus sándwiches son los mejores que he probado, lo digo en serio.

–Deberías irte –sugirió él–, se preguntarán dónde o por qué te tardaste tanto.

–Oh, cierto…

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Bubbles bajó la mirada, Boomer hizo lo mismo, pero luego él miró a todos los lados de la calle, pasaba un par de autos y tres peatones corrían para cruzar con luz verde, sin darle importancia al que estaba a su alrededor. Tomó la barbilla de Bubbles y le hizo levantar la cabeza, dándole un beso en los labios.

–Salado –comentó.

–Estaba llorando, es lógico.

–Bueno, vamos.

Y tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos e hizo que cruzaran la calle. Rodeó el cuerpo de ella, sin soltarle la mano, adoptando una posición más cómoda. Ella caminaba sin conocer realmente cuál es la intención que su novio tenía en el momento. Iba a preguntarle, pero él se le adelantó a responder.

–Te llevaré hasta tu destino, de todos modos, puedo volar hasta mi "guarida".

–¿No está regulado nuestro tiempo de vuelo?

–Para ti, no para mí. Yo rompo las reglas, ¿recuerdas? –guiñó un ojo–. Además, aprovechemos esta oportunidad para dar un paseo por las calles sin darle importancia si nos ven o no. Quiero que después me cuentes por qué lloraste, quiero apoyarte. Pero… Por ahora disfrutemos este momento, ¿sí?

–Ven a verme después de la medianoche, cuando todos duerman –pidió Bubbles–. Veámonos, aunque sea un momento.

–Cruzaré toda la ciudad solo por ti. Lo prometo.

Bubbles estrechó la mano de Boomer, este sonrió. El camino lo realizaron comentando los adornos y los cánticos de villancicos que se oían a la distancia. Sus manos no sudaban, no se querían separar, pero las calles se hicieron cortas, en la compañía del otro, y el momento de despedirse anunciaba su inminente llegada.

Bajo el paraguas, estando a un par de casas de distancia, Bubbles se detiene para decirle un momentáneo adiós. Él es quien le da un beso que daría qué hablar al día siguiente, pero en ese momento fue imposible detectarlo. Bubbles besa la mano de Boomer, susurra un _te amo_ y se distancian. Boomer no emprende camino hacia su hogar hasta que vio a su novia cruzar la puerta.

Esa víspera de Navidad había tenido una dosis pequeña de amor entre ambos, pero considerando el tiempo que llevaban en una relación, habían convivido más que en años anteriores. Estaban felices con esa porción de amor que compartieron, incluso si eso podría traerles algún tipo de consecuencia por las fotografías que fueron tomadas y pronto difundidas por el internet. No importaba.

Pudieron dar un paseo por la calle, con las manos entrelazadas, compartir un beso en víspera de Navidad, bajo la lluvia cubriéndose con un paraguas.

No pensaron que, gracias a aquel gesto cursi y romántico, para el día de Navidad, ya no tendrían por qué estar ocultándole su relación al mundo entero.

**FIN**


End file.
